Semiconductor devices need to be formed without bond pads that are stained. A problem with stained bond pads is that they decrease yield. The yield loss can be attributed to failing electrical or physical testing or failing a visual inspection because the stained bond pads do not look acceptable to customers. Stain bond pads are generally to be avoided because they only hurt yield.
Methods have been tried to reduce the likelihood of stained bond pads. One of the areas in which those skilled in the art have most closely focused has been the removal of a photoresist layer that is used on top of a passivation layer when forming bond pad openings. Much of the work has been related to changing parameters of the resist removal process including different equipment, organic chemical solvents, or other resist removal process parameters. However, even with all of these changes, stained bond pads can still be formed.
A need exists for forming a semiconductor device that can be formed consistently without having stained bond pads. A need also exists for forming a device without stained bond pads when a polyimide die coat is used over the device.